mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Truefin
'Queen Truefin '''is the ruler of the underwater kingdom Coral Keep, home to mermaids and mermen. She debuts in "Clash of the Tridents", where she had Princess Arkayna's mother and stepfather's bone forms in her possession. Her intention was to use them as a sacrifice to appease a monstrous kraken that has been ravaging her kingdom for many years until her subjects fled, leaving her with her newborn child, a daughter whom she named Kelpie. Her loving husband and king had also perished at the hands of the kraken. Despite being alone to raise her only child, she showed bravely and persistence in doing whatever she had to do to ensure the safety of her and her child, as her people had fled to parts unknown. Personality Truefin was a kind and fair ruler of the undersea kingdom of the merpeople until her fears of losing her daughter took her over and caused to do terrible things. Physical Appearance She has pale skin, green tentacles for hair, green fins, and a blue fish tale. She is slim. Mermaid Abilities 'Silver Trident: 'From it she can emit powerful bolts of white electricity to electrify or stun her enemies. She can even create a silver-colored orbicular shield to protect herself and those around her. At one point, she bestowed upon the Mysticons and Proxima the ability to breathe water by granting them scaleless fish tails, and octopus tentacles. Natural Abilities * '''Speed Swimming: '''As a mermaid, she is able to swim great distances in mere seconds with great finesse. * '''Aquatic Adaption: '''Being a mermaid, she can easily adapt to any underwater environment. * '''Leadership: '''As queen of the whole oceanic kingdom of Coral Keep, she is a natural leader and has sworn to lead her people to victory over their adversaries, no matter what it takes. Appearance Season One * Clash of the Tridents (debut) Season Two * The Mask * Age of Dragons (final appearance; cameo) Queen Truefin in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume TBA (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume Chapter Books * TBA Relationships Family and Relatives King Truefin Her romance and union with her late husband and merman king is left in mystery, as he happened to be one of many noble merfolk who had perished saving their undersea kingdom of Coral Keep, while she was pregnant with his only daughter. Kelpie Truefin She is naturally overprotective towards her only child, not wanting to lose her as she did her beloved husband and fellow subjects. She did not approve when Kelpie presented with "sea creatures" she managed to capture. Upon first glance, she became fearful and told her daughter to get away from "the two legs." to keep her out of further fighting and danger, she made her stay in the seaweed, as the Mysticons used their weaponry and abilities on the Kraken. Allies The Mysticons Initially skeptical and distrustful of the "two legs", she kept her distance. Angry at their intervention, she trapped them inside a transparent shield. Proxima Starfall She soon became suspicious of the star mage's motives, regarding the half of the evil mask that the Mysticons required her aid to lead them to the Rift of Ruin, so it could be destroyed once and for all. Her uneasiness grew stronger when magical interference was affecting her compass, and she began to believe that Proxima had purposefully led them to a kelp forest, so she could escape with the mask fragment, to leave them to be eaten by the Jellyfey. Trivia * She is the ruler of the underwater kingdom, called Coral Keep, where dozens of the legendary Mer-Knights of the Silver Trident dwell. * She also has a compass, that she uses to navigate her way to certain locations. It can malfunction with strong magical interference. * Like Zarya, she became easily suspicious of Proxima's ultimate intentions about the mask fragment. * Like her daughter, she has a battle conch shell that calls upon other creatures of the sea. * She is the second queen and ruler of an entire realm and kingdom, whose unnamed first husband and king had perished long ago; the other Queen Goodfey, who had also lost her first husband and king (also unnamed), under unknown causes on his travels to defend Gemina. Quotes Season Two * "Okay, Kelpie. What kind of horrible sea creatures have you captured this time?" * "Kelpie, get away from the two legs!" * "Kelpie, get down!" * "Do you know what you've just done!!?" * ''"Saving us!? You ruined ''everything!! * "Yes it did. Many brave mer-knights fell defending our fair city. The rest fled until it was just me and my newborn baby. So I made a deal." * "Yes." * "If they're in this state, they're already gone. But by the Silver Trident, we are not!" * "The Kraken ''will ''have its tribute. Kelpie, help me with the statues!" * "We don't need their help! Just forget about them and help prepare the tribute for the Kraken!" * "That evil has shown us no quarter. There is no dishonor in survival. Kelpie and I are all that's left." * "You speak wisely, Dragon Mage." * "Aim for its eye!!" * "What a glorious battle, Mysticons. You saved the day." * "I apologize. Fear blinded me. It made me do terrible things if it meant we could be safe." * "Mysticons, you helped me find the bravely I lost so long ago. And Mysticon Knight, you helped protect the one I hold most dear to my heart." * "Welcome to the Order of the Silver Trident, brave Knight." * "I haven't seen Coral Keep like this in years." * "Our people. They're returning home." Season Three * "Greetings, Mysticons." * "Oh, yes, of course." * "The Rift is this way. Shake a tail." * "Keep your eyes peeled for trouble." * "Kelpie, keep your eyes on the mask." * "Just a little further." * "Strange. " * "Yes. Something has affected my compass." * "It must be the Star Mage. " * "I think she led us here so the Jellyfey could pick our bones clean, while [[Proxima Starfall|''she]] escaped with the mask." * (possessed) "Long live the Spectral Hand!" * "The mask is mine!!" * "No!! You fool!!" * "Give me the mask, Girl!!" * (possessed) "You're mine, Mage!" * "No!!" * "I'm sorry, Kelpie. The mask possessed my mind." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Parents